Through the Mirror's Sharp Edge
by Helene2Troie
Summary: As time passes, the line becomes blurry, the two sides mix. What is truly the righteous cause? Nothing is clear in the dark future of the Atmos...
1. A Pleasant Midnight Stroll

Miriam let out a mirthless laugh. Her expressions clearly expressed disdain and a good amount of sarcasm. She stayed silent

though. Miriam was never one for talking.

"Well... That was certainly not a great victory.", haltingly announced Lyo, making the biggest understatement any of his

teammates had ever heard.

"Yup.", quietly agreed Canem, the humanoid wolf on Jillian's side.

They all were staring ahead at the remnants of their skimmers, blasted to the ground,profusing a vast quantity of

dark thick smoke in the air. The parts were dispersed, but after one quick glance, Canem could tell none of them could be re-used. Although he was a decent engineer, even he couldn't make something out of melted, burned, and useless junk. Their skimmers were gone. Forever.

Jillian looked like he was about to cry. His deep azure eyes could do nothing but stare ahead, and his childish features were distorted in the effort he was making not to shed a tear. His shaggy green hair, which hung over one of his eyes, limited his vision, but he felt too discouraged to swipe it away. His gloved hands seemed to be clutching some unknown object, and his shoulders were slumped. So much for their dreams. So much for their hopes.

"We should go. It's getting dark.", proposed Canem, his furry brown feet restless. He threw nervous glances at the burning scraps. "And that fire will get us seen."

The others didn't look like they wanted to go anywhere. Jillian was crouching, clutching his knees, his face hidden. Lyo, usually so smug and humorous, could find nothing to add and stalked around the swamp, his giant booted feet making a slurping sound as he extracted them from the mud. Miriam had a look on her face that worried the Welf. She would have normally exploded by now, her fury tainting her round-shaped face a reddish tinge. But instead,her violet eyes were lost in the fire, her mouth still shaped in her sardonic sneer.

"Come on guys, get up. We have to go. The sky knights...", tried Canem again, his persistance and animal instinct urging them on.

Jillian quietly got up, his face still bearing the red marks their ennemy had inflicted him. Lyo followed, his orange hair strangely messy and tangled, as if he had passed his hand in it a couple of times. Miriam threw a last dark look at the raging flames and joined them, blood oozing from her arm.

:) :( :) :( :)

"The ennemy has escaped! Spread out and find them!", shouted the old man from his skimmer.

"Yes commander!" came the immediate response. The group was used to such things. As a matter of fact, they had done it so much it was almost like a game. A child's game. What was easier than tracking them down? Most of their victims where inexperienced and scared, which gave their elite team the clear advantage.

"There were four of them. A man, a woman, a Welf and a boy. Bring them to me.", he ordered, describing their preys.

"Dead or alive.", he dryly added, brandishing his curved sword for emphasis.

The toon nodded as one man, and all of them got out their various weapons. A teenager in the back, a new recruit, dusted his new crossbow, his blue eyes glowing with excitement. The chase promised to be exhilirating, even if it should end quickly.

"Colonel, you take the north side of the Terra. Group 5, to the South. I'll take my squadron to the East. And..."

The commander turned to his right to face a red-headed adolescent. Although his team was composed of young people, they had proved their worth on multiple missions, and their skills were praised throughout the Atmos. The elder knew he could trust them.

"Storm Hawks, you take the west.", he announced, his blade glittering in the moonlight.

:) :( :) :( :)

They ran as fast as they could, but after their battle, all of them suffered from wounds or simple exhaustion, and their pace slackened after three good minutes.

"Can't...go...faster..", groaned Lyo, the hands clutching his stomach turning a sickening dark red color.

"We need to hide. They have skimmers anyway, we can't outrun them.", proposed Miriam, searching the muddy wasteland for any form of cover.

"No... The'll search..", gasped the red-head painfully, every word a little agony.

Jillian's brain was almost fuming with his active thinking, but even his precocious mind couldn't come up with a plan. Lyo was usually the one with the brilliant plans. Lyo was the tactician. It didn't look as if he was really in a fit state to work though.

Canem's dark blue pupils became slits as his long ears picked up a faraway sound. Intant, he stopped on his tracks and listened, his fangs becoming bigger. After a few seconds, he identified it without a trace of doubt- the sound of a skimmer, approaching fast.

"We got trouble", he whispered, turning to their leader.

Miriam didn't let the huge canines bother her, she was used to them. What did bother her though was that she knew they only appeared in a perilous situation. The needed to get out of here- FAST.

"Canem, you take Lyo's feet. I take the middle. Jillian, you get the head. We're getting to those bushes over there.", she indicated, a nod of her head toward a little section of the land which contained a little amount of shrubs. The plant growth was meager and dispersed, but it was their best shot.

They all grabbed Lyo at the same moment, and although the wounded man's triangular face expressed pure pain, he never let out more than a wimper. Jillian supported the red-headed's face with as much strength as his frail body could muster, grunting under the weight. Miriam, used to physical labor, was still having trouble with the area sporting a reddish shirt, (as much from the blood as from the original color). Canem, his breathing harsh and heavy, elevated the legs, still covered with Lyo's favorite pair of enormous boots.

They went as fast as any of them could go after such trials, which was not a desirable speed to accomplish when chased by one of fastest skimmers invented. They all heard the sound of the speed crystal- powered jets in a matter of moments, and their run started to get more desperate. The odds of getting into the brushes without being spotted were very thin. Nonetheless, all of them, including Jillian, collapsing under the effort, sped up. In their eyes- purple, azure, brown and navy blue- was reflected one thing and one thing only- the skeletal botanic growth to their right.

"Hurry, hurry..", muttered Miriam, sweat running down like a fountain under her shoulder-length chestnut hair.

Hope made their hearts boom, lighting bolts inside their chests, setting the rythm for their desperate flight. The noise got louder and something metallic glittered in the moonlight... Their muscles were throbbing, their legs buckled, their vision was obscured by matted hair, but they continued, bearing their friend. They were now ten paces away from the bushes... So close... They could make it...

The skimmers were now visible. They were five of them, all bearing the same insigna. The insigna... A bird, victorious, its wings stretched... Its claws extending towards... them. The sound of crossbow arrows rang in the night, multiple points of light descending on them...

In a flash, Miriam dropped Lyo and grabbed the mirror shield strapped to her back. She brandished it, successfully protecting them from the missiles. As an added bonus to the various crystal powering her defense mechanism, the smooth surface of her shield sent back the arrows to their previous owner. The person in the skimmer swerved to avoid the oncoming shots and prepared his weapon for another attack.

"In the bushes, Go!", ordered the woman, pushing all of them towards the ground, thus succesfully avoiding some staff blasts.

From his position, Canem quickly established the crystal embedded in the staff of the attacker to be a poisoner. Most honest people used icers. At least with icers, the victim didn't die writhing on the ground, yelling like a struck boar. At least with icers, you lived. The Welf bit his lips. Those people didn't come here for prisoners. This was a battle to the finish. He grabbed his long-bow and took a stack of arrows from his quiver. In a fluid movement, he shooted towards the flying menace.

Lyo's stomach was spouting more blood, and his groans got more and more unbearable. Jilian, lacking any helpful activity since he had previously lost his boomerang, inched his way toward his companion, stearing clear of the electric blue shots now being fired by someone who looked to be the leader of the group. He tore his long yellow pants, which had seen better days, and employed himself to stop the blood flow. Lyo, although he appreciated his help deeply, couldn't help but hope for someone a little more qualified in medicine than their pilot and technician. His brown eyes were determinately closed, and he whispered to the twelve-years old crouching next to him, asking him to describe their position. Jilian, with his intelligent outview on the attack, supplied their tactician with all the information he needed.

"It's hopeless. Hopeless. I can't possibly make a plan that would save us... We're all going to die!", realized Lyo.

He kept his sinister view of their dilemna to himself as his face met Jilian's. His expression was so innocent- so scared. Jilian was terrified. He was a kid after all. A genius, but still a kid.

"My staff is tucked away inside my right boot. It can shoot accurately, but not very far. I also... By Atmos, look how much blood I...!... Left boot. Swarm Crystal.", uttered Lyo, doing his best to give something to do to Jilian. He had learned long ago that all men needed dreams. If there were no more dreams then, all men needed hope. If there was no more hope... All men just needed something to do.

Those were his dark ponderings as Jilian searched his leather shoes, feeling for the cold metal. His hand finally connected with it. Now that the green-haired youth held the staff, he needed the Swarm Crystal to activate it. He turned the second boot upside down and collected the falling rock before it made contact with the ground. He fit the crystal into an opening in the metal, and he felt the weapon suddenly getting warm, filling him with courage. Jilian adjusted the now-deployed staff and aimed carefully for one of their ennemies. It looked to be a strong, wide warrior, abnormally huge, and he constantly dropped what looked like cannon balls, which exploded as they made their impact with anything. So far, the group was able to dodge them, but their destructive power worried Jilian. It was therefore why the child, a determined look on his face, launched the first shot. Incredibly, it made contact with the flying motorcycle, which was suddenly changed into a swarm of crystal-powered bees. They rushed upon the first person they saw- the mysterious rider, now deprived from his skimmer.

A scream of rage came from the red-head and his team, and with an unexpected twist of events, three of their opponents landed, their flying machines transforming into large ground rides. They were speeding up towards the little resistance, gaining speed on the even ground, splashing mud about as their course lay unchanged- straight for the group. Miriam and the others watched with horror as they didn't slow down, as their faces came closer and closer...

"They're going to crush us. They're going to crush us!", thought Miriam,eyes wide open. She needed to move. To jump away from the collision course. But her insides seemed nonexistant, and her legs wouldn't support her. She wanted to scream, to run, to do SOMETHING! But her body seemed unwilling to obey her. She raised her face slowly, panicked into shock, and her purple eyes met with her ennemy's green ones. It was too late.


	2. An Unexpected Savior

"Miriam! Miriam! Wake up, come on!", shouted Canem playfully, poking his leader in the belly.

"You guys are insufferable. Can't a woman get some sleep around here?", groaned the sleepy Miriam.

"Well, I hardly think seventeen qualifies for a "woman"", teased Lyo from his chair, examining the maps deployed in front of him on the circular table which occupied the middle of the common room.

"Now, now, was that disrespect?! I've got half my mind to banish you, o old man!", retorked Miriam, laughing.

"Old man?! Nineteen. And a half. You can only call me old when I'm twenty. As of right now, "Atmos's Best Tactician" will do.", demanded Lyo, swishing his hair arrogantly.

"For that to happen, you have to give me a decent map once in a while.", muttered Jilian, whose hands were gripping the ship's control, avoiding the storm clouds ahead.

Canem giggled, and soon all the crew joined in, basking in their friendship.

They missed the proximity alarm, which was now flashing on the dashboard. Straight ahead, the sky knights waited, impatient to end the existance of the Night Crows.

:) :( :) :( :)

Lyo could do nothing. He was stuck to the ground, his belly producing an extraordinary amount of red liquid. Every move was like dying a little. That didn't mean he couldn't see. His eyes were still working. Oh no, sight was not a problem. What he was seeing was the cause of his screams.

Three motorcycles were riding straight for them, obviously meaning to either crush them, or get close enough to use their close-range weapons. Straight in their path, frozen and pale was... Miriam. She looked lost and almost hypnotized, and the leader of the sky knights was already sneering supercilliously, probably expecting an easy victory. This was not happening. Miriam, so strong, so tempered, so determined... She couldn't die. Not like that. He yelled. Lyo knew his voice was feeble, he knew that she couldn't hear him, he knew the ground skimmers were getting closer...

What happened next was so sudden none present had the time to react. She hopped to the side of the motorcycle's trajectory. Passion engulfed her, fury and rage... Her fault, all her fault... She wasn't going to let her boys be hunted down like beasts by these filthy sky knights. Slowly, or at least, it seemed like slowly to her, she raised her short sword and her shield, preparing for the coming attack.

She brandished her sword and attacked the red-head without warning, her blood pulsing in her veins, her strength multiplied and emplified... To her side, she could feel Canem's arrows, flowing in the wind, aimed straight at the person on the right. Jilian's cry, almost inhuman, echoed through the marshlands as a staff bolt hit one of their ennemies. Nothing mattered to any of them right now, nothing but their hearts, burning inside their chest, urging them towards revenge, towards blood, towards surviving...

Their opponents looked rather taken aback, but their smirk came back as their more powerful weapons came out to be extremely more superior than the rebels'. The leader, wearing an ornate armor and shoulder pads, was forcing Miriam backwards with his double blades, which basked his face into a sick blue color. His green eyes shone with effort and talent, and it was getting harder for Miriam to block his ferocious daggers, which spun in the man's deft hands. Behind her, Canem had to dodge the enemy who had by now understood the trick and attacked him from up close. Canem's steel covered bow was put to good use as he parried the goon's barbaric staff strikes, carefully avoiding the poisonous crystal that alimented the weapon. The staff Jilian had borrowed from Lyo was shooting icers at an incredible speed, with deadly accuracy. The third antagonist's chest clashed with one of these blows with a dull thud. His entire body immediately froze and he fell to the ground, the helmet hiding his features roughly separated from his head. A simultaneous gasp from Lyo, Miriam, Canem and Jilian was voiced as the four discovered the unconscious assailant's identity.

Long locks of hair had escaped the hold of a hair tie, and black strands tumbled to the wet ground. The lips, full and red, were open, revealing straight teeth. The eyes, still expanded in surprise, were of a wondrous purple color. Now that her feminity was manifested, they all noticed her thin waist, although her black leather armor hid any shapes.

The team didn't get a chance to revel in their small victory, as the villain who had attacked Canem broke out screaming something that sounded like "Lark", which was probably the dame's name. The leader's eyes were flashing a dangerous color, and he ordered him to keep fighting. The person, whose name sounded to be "Wren", came back to Canem with a vengence. Even the hearty Welf seemed to weaken under the man's implacable thrusts. On her side, Miriam's arm was starting to feel non-existant as the leader bashed it in, a cruel smirk of concentration never quitting his lips. From above, two skimmers were still flying, and the ennemies on it were showering those below with crossbow shots and pellets.

Jilian yelped as he was hit by one of these flying menaces. He stumbled and fell face-first in the mud. His lower back was now sporting a deep wound, courtesy of the crystal projectiles. Both Canem and Miriam twisted their heads in the screech's direction and saw their comrade be precipitated towards the mushy dirt. Knocking their adversaries aside for an abrupt moment, they rushed to the small figure. Jilian's face was distorted into a mask of terrible pain, and cruor was accumulating on the low grass. Next to him lay Lyo, his face hopelessly expressing mortification. His hand, fouled with blood from his belly wound, clutched desperately the boy's. Jilian's innocent wide eyes were clutched, although a trail of tears cleaned a path on his face. Miriam clutched him tightly, rocking him back and forth, a savage howl coming from her delicate neck. Canem's canines were bared, and his face had never seemed so wolfish, so cruel and unforgiving.

They all heard the leader's smooth voice. It had a presumptuous and triumphant edge to it that made all of their skins crawl. How incredible that such a fluid and marvelous intonation could contain such threat!

"You lost. Surrender and be spared. Fight... And follow your friend's path.", he announced.

Miriam noticed that his blades were poised, ready for combat. She herself was broken, dead. Jilian was still breathing, and Lyo was alive, but she feared both of them didn't have much time left. Their injured, unsubstantial selves couldn't endure much more of this. IF they capitulated now, they had a chance of later escape. Live to fight another day.

Before she had time to express her opinion to her teammates, a loud crash rang throughout the marshes. All the warriors' attention instantaneously went to the skies. Both the skimmers were tumbling down, smoking, like puppets with cut strings. Two parachutes floated down to join their rides, sporting the two opponents who had stayed in the air. The Night Crows scrutinized the firmament for their mysterious saviors, but the tenebrous night atmosphere, lighted by a thin crescent of a moon, unveiled none of its secrets. All of them stood very still, awaiting a further demonstration from their allies. The tension was almost palpable. Both the sky knights' and the Night Crows' ears were pricked, trying to detect any insignificant sound that would signal an incoming attack.

Suddenly, out of the blue, red shots hit the leader straight in the middle of the chest, making him collapse. The shot seemed to come out of nowhere. Not even a sound could be heard. Combined with fog that was starting to spread, the effect was somewhat unsettling. Wren, who was the only sky knights still standing, stepped closer to the Night Crows, his staff threateningly raised, probably following the thought that he needed an hostage against this unknown threat. Canem, his teeth bared and his fur raised, was enough of a sight to make the warrior retreat a few steps. He didn't have time to take a couple more, since Miriam hit the back of his head with her metal shield. Knocked to dreamland, the adolescents' nemesis was of no further threat to them.

However, their mysterious savior still hadn't shown his face, and they were strating to get a little desperate. They were stranded in the middle of the marshlands, without provisions or skimmers. Of course, there was also the other enemy forces to worry about, and they would lose their cover as soon as the sun showed through the storm clouds ahead. With a wimpering Jilian in next to her, and Lyo watching her hopefully, Miriam nervously scanned the skies. There was still no sign of anybody.

Without warning, all of them jumped as a powerful skimmer materialized in front of them, from seemingly thin air. There was a man standing on it, his armor shining in the feeble light. His hair, which must have been blond at one point of his life, was now streaked with gray. His blue eyes were cornered with wrinkles, and he was stooping with old age. His suit, patched and ripped, had clearly been assembled a long time ago, and repared many times ever since. He was wearing a strange expression, and Miriam could have sworn he threw a caring look at Wren, who was lying at her feet, and the little hill where the two destroyed flying machines lay. He stepped off his skimmer and came out to greet them, a serious and professional air about him.

"I'm Finn. How may I help you kids?", he declared, holding out his hand for Miriam to shake.


	3. Talk with a Sky Knight

:) :( :) :( )  
"Dove! What are you doing!?"

"Finn, I didn't..."

"Expect me to be home early? I can see that... Going somewhere darling?"

"Look, this doesn't have anything to do with you, so don't try to stop me!"

"Nothing to do with me!? They're my kids Dove! Wren and Hawk! You can't just take them away like this!"

"It was for their own benefit and you know it. Now give me my bag back."

"Own benefit?! Can you hear yourself talking? It's a military training camp! They're turning them into monsters!"

"So you call sky knights monsters? I thought you spent your entire life wishing to be one!"

"That was before they turned evil! That was before you turned evil! What happened Dove? What happened?"

"I don't know Finn. I don't know."

She grabbed her cotton bag from him and rushed out without any form of goodbye. Down her porcelain cheeks, tears were rolling abondantly. She clutched her heart as it seemed to melt into nothingness and ran on, deaf to the yells of her husband.

:) :( :) :( :)

Finn was facing the Night Crows, an uneasy smile on his lips. He had just noticed that they were staring at him, their mouths wide open. As he fake-coughed to have their attention back, the group snapped back into action, the looks on their faces now hostile.

"Finn? Of the old Storm Hawks? We've heard of you.", voiced Miriam, her hand stubbornly not reaching to shake his.

"Apparently not pleasant things in that case uh?", guessed the old man, his bright blue eyes searching the young woman.

His look made her uneasy. Something about it expressed sadness, melancholy. He was used to being greeted that way, or so it looked like. His wrinkles seemed premature, and his vigorous body still conveyed his age to be about fifty.

"No. We've heard you were a sky knight. That was enough.", grunted Lyo from his crouched position.

"Yet I just saved you from these hooligans.", simply argued Finn.

Hooligans? Canem was almost transfixed. They had almost taken the lives of Lyo and Jilian, which they probably would have done if the man hadn't come in. The Welf hardly thought this put them under the heading "hooligans". This man had a peculiar sense of humor.

"Yes. And we're very grateful for this. We're just unclear of your present intentions.", carefully explained Miriam.

"I'm on your side for the moment. That's all you need to know. Now would you like to stay here all day or join me in my airship? I see your friends here need to tend their wounds.", impatiently cut their savior.

The Night Crows shared a look of confusion and content. At least he had a ship, and they didn't have to stay and wait for the rest of the sky knights to find them. Definitely a bonus. On the other hand, that invisible trick had made them a little apprehensive. Was this enigmatic outlander a magician? Jilian, who trusted science above anything, was skeptical and dubious as to his necromantic nature.

"How did you hide your skimmer from the sky knights like that?", he challenged, his voice raspy.

"A shield crystal. My childhood friend augmented its power and proprieties drastically. I owe her for that. Even though she doesn't..."

He stopped here, and his breath came out gravelly for an instant. He winced for a fleeting second and caught his breath. Finally, he was brought back to his usual briskness and purposeful activity.

"Do you want to ask questions all day? I reckon' you'll be in no more shape to do so in about an hour. By the looks of it, you got smashed by a sucker.", disclosed the military elder.

Canem's knowledge in crystals was not that limited, but he still had no idea what a sucker was. Despite that important breach in his education, the pained countenance of the green-hair child next to him decided him to nugde Miriam. In response to her annoyed air, he nodded, expressing his acceptance of the man's words. Miriam bit her lips. She knew the offer was generous and she had no other choice, but something about the fellow seemed to make her wary.

"Thank you for your help, Sir Finn. We would gladly accept your invitation.", she stated.

The old man's face parted into a thin smile. The girl reminded him of another, who had said his name with the same comtempt.

:) :( :) :( :)

After having been hit by a red crystal blast, most people would stay unconscious for a few hours. One day or two tops. At the very least thirty minutes. Jay stood after five. His head was swarming, and he felt like his precious roasted pork he had for dinner would adorne the mud, but his iron-hard will kept his body in check. If there was something he had learned during his twenty-one years of existence, it was that he was his main limit. Overcome the limit... And all was possible. His green eyes dreamily scanned the earth, looking for tracks that might indicate where his preys had gone to.

Next to him, Lark was beginning to slowly un-freeze, although her joints felt stiff and her hair was held up, as if by a mega-gel. Jay would have grinned mockingly, but he was in a foul mood. The preys had escaped.

Lark, seeing Jay was not to be disturbed, climbed the little hill to her left to be of assistance to her two teamates, who had previously been forced to eject from their rides to avoid crashing into the marshlands. She found both of them, Hawk and Egret, and began to approach them. Even from where she was, she could see Hawk's blond hair, now thick with grime, and Egret's powerful build. Egret waved to her and gave her a thumbs- up. All was well. They were unhurt.

Jay looked around, wondering who in Atmos could have gone against sky knights on a hunt. However foolish and demented the person was, Aerrow's son had to give it to him- he was good. Too good. If Jay had been in his position, he would have made sure his opponents didn't get the chance to stand up again.

"One of these cursed idealists.", he guessed, arriving to a stop in the footprints.

They had disapeared. With the idealist. How, he did not know, but one thing was sure- no one would ever humiliate him in such a way. He would find the pesky Night Crows and their so-called hero.

The hunt was on.

:) :( :) :( :)

Finn's finger was madly hitting the red button on his ride, but nothing happened. Discouraged, he pressed harder, to the point of feeling a slight bruise at the end of his index. What was Stork doing?

His skimmer was obviously not big enough for four additional bodies, yet it miraculously hovered in the air. It was an old model, but the old man found it fitted his needs. Of course, Finn was having second thoughts about his vehicle choice. He could feel a pointy elbow digging into his back, although he could tell the Welf behind him was trying to take up as little space as he could. Which wasn't an easy thing to do with a fluffy tail.

The elder grinned, remembering another humanoid who had been as concerned and caring as Canem. His old friend... His heart made a sumersault as he thought of Junko again. The Wallop had never suspected... It wasn't his fault. None of it was the Storm Hawks fault! How could they have ever guessed that...

"Excuse me, but are we waiting for something?", pondered Miriam, struggling to hold on to Jilian, who was starting to slip off the skimmer's copilot sit.

Finn's course of thought was abandonned as he answered the curious brown-haired young woman.

"Uh, yes. The carrier's pilot, Stork, should be here by now. I do hope he got the message...", responded the ancient sky knight, anxiously tapping his radar, hoping for it to pick up a familiar radio signal.

His finger must have had phenomenal properties, because the ancient receiver spluttered and spit out a voice which sounded like a creaky door-hinge.

"This is the Condor. Finn, where in the world are you? Did sky sharks attack you... again?"

Finn chuckled and turned a knob, which made sure the other side of the line could hear him.

"Stork, I'm fine. Just had a little run-in with my adorable enemies.", joked the victim, to Stork's furor.

"Adorable nemisies?! Did you bring them with you? Your skimmer reads very heavy on the scans. If you did, I can only say that doom will surely befall...", warned the Merb.

"No, they aren't here with me. They enjoy themselves too much over lying in the mud. The four people with me are the Night Crows, and two of them need medicine.", explained Finn.

What sounded like grumbling rung out of the rusty radio before the sporatic hissings stopped. The transmission had been ended. A little after that, a huge airship emerged from some clouds. On its repared hull, the almost-erased words read- The Condor. All the occupants of the flying motorcycle gave a little contented sigh. One more second with someone's knee in their face would have had sinister consequences.

:) :( :) :( :)

The situation would have been perfect if it wasn't for the five skimmers gliding the skies of Terra Lutum. Jay, following the intercepted radio signals, piloted his machine to circumnavigate the clouds. The perfect natural cover. The fools wouldn't suspect a thing.

:) :( :) :( :)


	4. The Plot Thickens

:) :( :) :( :)

"Wallop Junko, you have been requested here in Terra Atmosia's Sky Knight Council on the charges of High Treason. What is your defense?"

"I... I... I didn't..."

"Very well. The Council shall delibarate."

"What!? He didn't say anything! You can't do this! At least hear the facts!"

"Silence in the audience! Silence!"

"I won't be silenced! There is something going on here! Junko has been the most devoted guard on the Special Force! He gave all he had for the Council of Atmos! You can't do this!"

"SILENCE!"

"Never! Injustice! Injustice! Injustice!"

"Guards, take Madam Piper out of the court room. If she can't behave herself like a proper woman, she is nothing more than a nuisance!"

"Proper woman? Are you referring to that new code? I'm a sky knight too for Atmos's sake! I have about as much the right to speech as any here! You can't silence us! Injustice! Injustice!"

"SILENCE!"

"INJUSTICE! BETRAYAL! THE COUNCIL OF ATMOS IS NOTHING MORE THAN A BAND OF OPPORTUNI..."

Piper collapsed, her slender back hitting the hard wooden bench. Her head, covered with night-blue hair, made a dull thud against the stone floor as her frail body slipped to the ground. The guard behind her, his staff raised, admired his handy-work. That annoying activist would not disturb the Council anymore. The councillor slowly nodded, pleased with the turn of events.

:) :( :) :( :)

Stork had always been prone to twitching fits. It was almost as natural for him as breathing. However, with Finn as the last member of his team, his eye had been overworked. The habit just had to be stifled before Stork went completely blind. To do so, the pilot had had to replace it with something much healthier- hitting his head against the controls. Which was what he was practicing for the moment.

Four new people?! What was that buffoon thinking? Had he even tested them with a Truth crystal first? Stork was convinced it didn't even cross his mind. Finn was a good friend, and his skills with a crossbow was priceless, but when it came to anything that required reflexion...

Stork turned off the alarm temporarly so it wouldn't lock the incoming Finn out, and walked his usual reptilian gait towards the open garage, ready to greet his companion. He had brought along a pan to make sure the greeting was extremely friendly and affectionate.

The skimmer landed flatly, almost crashing in the Condor. Stork almost had a heart attack when he saw how overloaded it looked. That was going to take days to fix. His grip on the pan handle tightened.

Finn hoped out, making a big show of massaging his back. He aimed a toothy grin at Stork. Stork's face, however, was emotionless. The old Merb slowly made his way towards the now useless skimmer and grabbed one of the wounded. It was a man, quite tall, with reddish hair and brown eyes. He had a little goatee, and his bare arms were scattered with little scars. Although Stork was not weak, he still had to struggle to bear his weight. A woman came to his help and grabbed the man's legs. Stork stared at her for a second, unsure of her intentions. Was she a spy? Or an assassin? Maybe just a brain stealer. Or a hidden vampire. But no matter what she was, she was accepted for the moment. For the moment.

"Well Stork, you did say it got a little lonely around here...", chuckled Finn nervously.

Stork threw him a dirty look.

"I did also mention NOT to leave the ship without checking with me first if the coast was clear!"

"Yes, well, I judged it looked clear enough. I mean, with the shield crystals..."

"Looked clear enough? You fool! That's the kind of thinking that leads to.."

"Doom, Doom Doom of course! Change your tune, will you?"

"Well, maybe I would if.."

Canem and Miriam shared an awkward look. Caught between two old men bickering was not an enviable position.

"Sir! Sir!", yelled Miriam, hoping to get their attentions.

"What?!", came the somewhat violent reply.

"Uh... Would it.. be possible... heal...", mumbled the purple-eyed woman under their collective stare.

"Of course! What was I thinking! Right to the right down the corridor on your left!", directed Finn.

Miriam struggled under the weight of Lyo, for she was now the sole bearer of his one hundred sixty pounds. She was quietly cursing his tall stature under her breath. Canem, who was carrying Jilian like a porcelain doll, didn't seem to even notice the green-haired boy's mass. Miriam sighed, hoping their situations were switched. Canem, perceptive as always, handed her the twelve-years old as he took their tactics and navigation expert. The young woman flashed him a grateful smile, and she strengthened her hold on her young companion.

Both of them carried their friends to the infirmary, the elders' fight still a constant hum in the backround. Softly and gently, Miriam lay Jilian on one of the beds. Canem, however, dumped Lyo on the nearest cot quite vigorously, and aroused a groan from the wounded man. After a meek sorry, the Welf returned to Miriam's side, and they both frantically observed the infirmary, looking for something to tend their friend's wounds. They were both severely injured, and although the mood was lighter now that they were out of the sky knights' grasp, Miriam's and Canem's frowns returned as red stains started to spread on the white linen covering their sick friends mattresses. Lyo, damaged near the stomach area by a grazing energy shot, grunted once again as Miriam tried to poke the wound lightly, establishing the damage. Since she wasn't a certified healer, all she understood was that although it wasn't deep, it still managed to spew blood. In Jilian's case, the lower back had been scratched with a bullet from above. Although once again, the laceration would not be considered grave, the boy twisted in pain. Canem bit his lip as he remembered Finn mentionning something about a "sucker" crystal. He also recalled identifying a poisonous shot during the battle. Could it be that their companions had been intoxicated by one of these?

Meanwhile, Stork and Finn seemed to have come to an agreement, for they arrived in the sick bay. Finn commenced going through various medicines, and Stork was examining Lyo and Jillian. From his perpetual head shake, all of them could assume that it was indeed a bad situation. This is why the young woman and the Welf were pleasantly baffled when the Merb annouced-

"Uh. Grazed by a Grater, hit by a Sucker. It would have meant death in many other situations, BUT... you got them here on time. I might be able to spare them from their sure... demise."

"What he means is that they're positively gonna make it.", interpreted Finn with a smirk.

Stork glared at him, but gave up as the fellow old man grinned happily. There was nothing you could do about Finn's contagious good humor and goofiness. After all, it was what kept the old Storm Hawks together, what united them, in good times and bad. The old Merb bowed his head, fighting the tears that were threatening to pierce trhough his armor. What was wrong with him? You'd think that after thirty years, the pain would have lessened...

:) :( :) :( :)

"Calling the Storm Hawks, calling the Storm Hawks. This is councillor Aerrow."

"This is The Condor, Stork speaking."

The voice immediately became cold, business-like.

"Stork, you have no reason to be on this aircraft. I need to speak to the sky knight squadron."

The Merb sneered, although he knew his old friend couldn't see him through the message crystal.

"Tell me, councillor Aerrow, how does it feel to... be left in the dark?"

Stork could sense his red-headed friend tense at the other side of the line.

"Stork... What have you done to..."

"The same thing you did to Piper, you monster! You brute! You depraved mind worm!"

The councillor's voice changed from a distant and accusing tone to an outraged tenor.

"How did you come accross such information!? This was classified! I order you to tell me what..."

"So you're not going to deny it. You're not...!"

"Of course not. She was a troublesome activist for women's rights. She spoke out in a court of sky knight law. She was punished. We were only enforcing the law. According to section 14A, a woman must not address a crowd or official in the presence of a ..."

"A troublesome activist! This is much worse than I thought... You haven't got Rectoniaan Mind Blubber... You're on their side! Aerrow! She was one of us! How could you... You brute, senseless, horri-"

"Merb, where are the soldiers of the CURRENT sky knight squadron?", cut in the sky knight, impatient for his answer.

"I'm sorry Aerrow. They were trying to get aboard the Condor. Apparently, they also had an order... signed by a councillor's hand... ordering the death of whoever occupied the ship. You understand that I had to get them away. And... dispose of them. You can find your goons stuck on Terra Saharr.", announced Stork, his sardonic voice filled with bitter hatred, trying to control his roaring anger.

"My son was on there, Merb!", raged Aerrow.

"Councillor Aerrow, with all due respect, this is the last time you'll hear me through this radio. Not only have you shamelessly murdered one of my dearest friends, but you sent your son and Junko's, and Finn's to kill me. Weren't Junko and Finn's exiles enough? Or did you also have to exterminate the last of your friends? Well, let me tell you, SKY KNIGHT, I intend to use my well-earned life doing something good. This is why there will be not one day, not one night, not one hour, where I won't impede your way. I will ruin every single last one of your plans, and I will do it in Piper's honor. Were she here, she would have done the same."

"I knew I shouldn't have spared you. I thought Finn was no real danger, but YOU! Ah! Face it, Merb, you were never any match for anyone. So, go on, try to stop me. I would love to see you hanging on Traitor's Hill!"

"Finn? Why do you mention him Aerrow? Did he escape...?"

THE CONVERSATION WAS ENDED BY THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CRYSTAL. PLEASE TRY AGAIN. THIS IS AN IMPRINTED MESSAGE.  
YOUR SIGNAL HAS BEEN TRACKED. THIS CRYSTAL, FOR DEFENSIVE PURPOSES, WILL SHUT DOWN. THIS IS AN IMPRINTED MESSAGE.

:) :( :) :( :)

"Stork! Stork! Are you all right?!"

The green humanoid slowly came to his senses. He had somehow landed on the floor, and from the feel of his ribs, had landed on an old bench. The old man groaned weakly.

"Sir, are you okay, do you need anything... Can I help with...?", voiced a helpful Welf.

Finn gave Stork a hand and boosted him up back to his regular standing position. Stork was surrounded by five faces- one weathered and smiling carefully, one furry and worried, one feminine and sharp, one childish and confused, and one circled by orange-red hair, eyebrows raised in a silent question. The last one was the first to speak-

"What happened? Are you sure you and I shouldn't be trading places?"

Stork turned to face the man laying on one of the beds. He grimaced, which was his Stork-ish way of smiling.

"I'm quite fine. Some painful memories have just caught up with me...", declared the elderly Stork.

"Painful Memories? Oh... You mean the one where this merchant stole your...", understood Finn.

"Let's not go there!", warned his friend," And no, it wasn't. It was a little older."

Those words were enough to get the whole attention of the Night Crows. Lyo, who sensed some helpful information, was stuck to his lips. Miriam, fascinated by the past, was instantly hooked. Canem, avid for new knowledge, listened intently. Jilian, who already knew much more than he was often being credited for, knew exactly what the Merb was speaking about.

"The creation of the Sky Knight Kingdom, by Emperor Aerrow?", he questionned, having made the connection.

"He went by simply Aerrow in our days.", drawled Finn, suddenly tense.

"You... You mean you knew him? Personally?", questionned an awed Lyo.

Both Stork and Finn gave a little snicker.

"Quite well. He was our friend and sky knight leader.", answered Stork, resentment brewing in his voice.

Without really thinking about it, Miriam reached for her shield, strapped to her back with her left hand. Her right one was too busy grabbing her short sword. Lyo saw her movement and hissed. She abruptly stopped, her hand still on the hilt, her expressions a little dazed.

"You don't mean us harm. Otherwise you wouldn't have brought us here and defeated our opponents.", she realized.

"Of course not.", agreed the elders with one voice.

"And yet... You were serving under Emperor Aerrow...", hesitated Miriam, eyes slightly narrowing.

"That doesn't make us ennemies. Actually, quite the contrary, taking in stride that our beloved emperor tried to murder us.", revealed the blue-eyed old man.

"What? I thought you said you were friends...", pondered Canem, his wolfish ears up and alert.

"We were. Until... well... He changed. He went from Aerrow to emperor, and suddenly nothing mattered to him anymore.", whispered Stork, his skin a bit greener than usual.

An awkward silence settled. The only sounds that eventually broke it were the quiet steps of the ancient Storm Hawks and the tinkle of the glassware. Miriam sat on Jilian's bunk and nervously straightened the covers, embarrassed to have nothing useful to do. Canem patiently allowed his hand to be squeezed by Lyo, who didn't seem to appreciate the substance being rubbed onto his wound. Everything was relatively silent.

This is why they all jumped when the proximity alarm pierced through their ears.  
:) :( :) :( :)


	5. It Wasn't a Trap, You Fool

:) :( :) :( :)

"This is an outrage! You dare lock me up for months without any contact, and today you require my presence! This is no way of treating..."

The cold voice lashed words that dug deep in her pride.

"Treating what? You're no one. You are not even worthy of speaking to me, for the matter. However, from my gracious and pleasant state of mind, I have freed you from your cell for a few hours."

"Where's my daughter?", she cut, impatience making her disrepectful.

He smiled sardonically.

"She's being taken care of. As a matter of fact, she is one of the brightest students the sky knights masters have taught. You should be proud, Cyclonis."

"A sky knight! How dare you! My Lark will never be..."

"I'm afraid that's out of your hands. However, something is. Whether you tell me what I want to know... with or without pain."

Drops of salt water streamed down. The fallen queen raised her head. As the chains rattled, Aerrow's eyebrows raised up to his hairline in surprise. Her face was covered with one long scar, and her legendary beauty was unrecognizable, torn and tattered like a crumpled piece of paper, covered in muck and dried blood. Her raven hair had grown long, but not to the point to hiding her supercillious expression, the last remnants of her days of power.

"Do your worst. As you can see, I'm used to the pain."

:) :( :) :( :)

"Argh! The pain!", yelped Lyo, his arm quickly trying to escape Canem's grip, proof of his instinct.

"If you'd rather leave it like so, be my guest.", snapped Miriam, holding a piece of cotton, which had been previously dipped in a blue mixture.

"Come on, Lyo. Don't be a KID.", mocked Jilian, himself no more than twelve.

"Oh you wait 'till they're done with me. You're next, my little friend.", threatened the navigator.

"Will you hold still?!", complained Miriam.

"It'll be over soon, don't worry.", encouraged Canem, his fangs parted in a smile.

Lyo shuddered and reluctantly sat still while Miriam kept applicating the medicine to his wound. The acidic crystal concentrate was giving off a rancid smell, and Lyo feared his skin was burning off his stomach.

"Any news of Finn and Stork?", said Jilian, diverting the conversation.

"They went to check out the proximity alarm. They'll be back soon.", explained Canem.

"Good. That blasted sound scared me to death.", commented Lyo.

"You don't think... it's serious, do you?", wondered Miriam, dipping the cotton back into the mixture.

"Nah. That kind of thing happens everyday. Probably some sky junk or something...", denied Lyo.

"Yeah. Lyo's right. It's nothing.", soothed Canem.

Silence settled once again. Tension almost formed a thick wall between the Night Crows as they each pondered what could have taken so long to Finn and Stork. The air conditoner blowed some more cool air, and Lyo shuddered again as his bare upper body was being covered in the blue paste. Miriam sighed and continued rubbing the medicine into the cut. Canem's ears were directed towards the door, listening for any incoming sounds. Next to the window, a little boy knew that danger was close, very close.

:) :( :) :( :)

"Piper! Block the gates, come on!"

"I'm doing my best, Finn."

"Guys! They're coming!"

"Already?! You've got to kidding... We're not even..."

"Junko, are you sure of that?"

"I can smell it with my own nose. I...I..I..."

The Wallop sneezed loudly, propelling metal scraps across the room. His nose and eyes had taken an unhealthy red color, and his tone was grey-ish.

"Oh man! Where's Aerrow when you need him!?"

"He's on a mission. We're going to have to do this one on our own guys."

"I...I.. I think the Condor is up to it. I set up some traps lately that might do the trick. That is, if we avoid death, injury, and terrible wounds first."

"Okay. Okay. So we're good. We're good. We're good."

The dark girl's phrase echoed through the ship's cabin, in a vain attempt to calm her nerves. Down the hall, Murk Raiders' boots made a dull sound against the floor.'

"We're good. We're good. We're good."

:) :( :) :( :)

"We're not good! Stork, the door has been breached!", yelled the older Finn.

"Breached? That's impossible... I triggered it so...", denied the Merb.

A loud explosion rang through the Condor, shaking it. The two ancient Storm Hawks, united in friendship- in good times and bad-, ran down to the main gate, weapons in hand. Sweat dripped down their wrinkles, caused by time and betrayal. Soon, it would be over. All over...

:) :( :) :( :)

"So, Aerrow, you've led us this far. I still don't understand why you're doing this."

"It's not your place to think, Captain Scabulous. I detached myself from the Storm Hawks. I changed, and see no reason on letting my old aquaintances live to oppose me later."

"I'm impressed, SKY KNIGHT. I always pictured you as a loyal man."

"I am loyal to what truly matters. The Sky Knight Order."

"I see. Any chance you'd be loyal enough to kill them along with us?"

Captain Scabulous noticed a slight wince marking the square face.

"Not that loyal yet?"

"There are things best not seen... or done by hand."

"This smells like a trap. So what, you've led us this far, and now you're backing out? Boys... get him!"

The sudden change in mood baffled Aerrow. But he was an experienced fighter, and did not led his emotions control him. He got out his double blades, which glowed a bright blue color, illuminating the room. Methodically, he cut down every Murk Raider, leaving the captain for last.

"I knew it. It was a trap."

Those were his last words.

Aerrow stood still, a frozen figure in the middle of the Raptors' corpses. His weapon was stained with dark red spots, and his breath came ragged and hard.

"It wasn't a trap, you fool."

:) :( :) :( :)

"Miriam, what was that noise?", questionned Jilian.

"I... don't know. This is really starting to worry me. We should go see if they need help.", commented the Night Crows' mechanics engineer.

"A shake like that... Sounds like some kind of breach. About... eh... 300 meters from here, give or take.", estimated Lyo.

"300 meters?! Guys, we got to check on Finn and Stork!", realized Canem.

"How are we going to do that? You guys will carry us wounded boys?", remarked Lyo.

Miriam's jaw hardened. She looked at all of them square in the face.

"We stay together.", she ordered.

"But Miriam... The explosion...", reminded Canem.

She sighed. Her purple eyes met his navy blue ones. Canem almost stumbled at the strength of her look. It was enough to express a thousand words. She was afraid. Terrified. The others were coming. They couldn't help Finn and Stork. All they could do was to stay huddled and wait. Wait for them to come.

:) :( :) :( :)

"Aerrow! You're...!"

Four friends entered the battle scene, investigating the lack of noise from their attacker. They all froze on their tracks when they saw their commander, held proudly straight, in the middle of the bodies.

"I came back earlier and saw you guys were in trouble.", he drawled.

Finn whistled, while Stork looked to be on the edge of fainting. Junko's huge grey eyes filled with moisture. Their leader, a great and benign figure, a hero to all of them, had taken the form of a killer.

"You saved us.", stated Piper,"They were on the East wing. We would have never suspected that. They would have come... They would have..."

She broke out sobbing, and Aerrow came over to pat her shoulder.

"There, there. It's all well now. There's nothing to worry about."

"Yes... you're... right. Nothing to worry about. Nothing."

She sobbed on his shirt, clutching to the soft fabric. His strong hand enlaced around her thin shoulder, comforting and warm.

Hidden by her long hair was a smirk, with such cruelty that would have made them stutter.

"Yes Piper. All is well."

:) :( :) :( :)


	6. How To Trap Cyclonians in 3 Easy Steps

:) :( :) :( :)

"We've been watching that Aerrow boy for a while now. He shows great promise."

"He'll never be what you want him to be, Scribe. He cares far too much for his team and friends to serve the Sky Knight Kingdom. We need another."

"I've talked to you before about the new brain wave crystal... The one that..."

"Yes. I've seen your essay."

"Well... Couldn't it be possible to...?"

"Absolutely not."

"Councillor! Aerrow is our best candidate! Only he can..."

"WE'RE NOT BRAINWASHING THIS BOY!"

The Scribe backed away a few steps, distancing himself from his raging superior. His eyebrows were knitted together in a scowl, his thin face reflecting hate.

"We need to do it. For the Sky Knight Kingdom."

"I will never stoop so low. Never. Scribe, indulge me by taking your sorry self out of my view."

That was a clear dismissal. The hunched form of the Scribe exited, his black eyes glinting. His nose was wrinkled in an expression of pure disgust and regret. Slowly, very slowly, the Scribe walked the remnant of the way to the ornate crystal gates of the Sky Knight Council.

"Who needs you, old man?! I know what's best for the Kingdom.", he muttered to himself.

:) :( :) :( :)

"Jilian, I know what's best for you. Get away from that door.", ordered Miriam dryly.

The twelve-years old stepped away from the steel entryway and went back to resting on one of the sick bay's cots. He emitted a loud sigh, which earned him a scowl from the Night Crow's leader.

"Jeez Miriam, let the guy move a muscle.", advocated Lyo in the pilot's favor.

"Look, I really don't need any more to worry about. Don't you think we're in enough trouble as is?", she questionned harshly.

Behind the blinds covering the window, clouds were accumulating, dark storm clouds. The air was getting tense in the crowded room, and the Welf was getting jumpy.

"There hasn't been any noise in a while. We could check on Stork and Finn.", proposed Canem.

"No! Canem, think for a minute. We're at the end of a corridor, with no other exit but this door. The ennemy could be waiting for us to emerge as we speak, ready to pick us off one by one!", whispered Miriam, throwing a cautious look at the door.

The guys digested this for a minute. Lyo was the first to realize what it meant.

"We can't stay stuck in here our whole lifes!", he complained.

Miriam bit her lip. She threw another wary glance at the door.

"Ah! You didn't think of that, did you? A flaw in Miriam's perfect plan!", realized Jilian.

"And if there is one flaw..."

"Then the whole plan is flawed, that's for sure."

"We should go out and..."

"I mean, what are the odds that.."

Miriam saw them stepping towards the door and knew she was losing control.

"We stay here!", she hissed.

An arrogant voice rang in her back.

"Yes. Please do. It would make things so much easier."

All of them turned around, facing the mysterious entity who had just spoken. His eyes glowed green in the light, and his red hair was some omen for blood shed to come in his path. Behind him was the black-haired young woman who had fallen previously, now back to whole health, or so it seemed. Another figure was struggling to get through the window, which, now opened, revealed skimmers attached to the ship's haul, each sporting another ennemy. They all felt the blood drain from their faces.

Miriam instinctively reached for her shield and sword, but before she could obtain them, a powerful hit had her scrambling on the floor. Lyo and Jilian, barely walking, were struggling to reach a staff positioned near the unused door. Canem, his bow being of little used in this cramped space, could do nothing but take the metal structure of his weapon and hit his opponent with it, much like a club.

Jay kicked Miriam in the stomach as she tried desperately to get up. With a groan, she collapsed again. Her friends were too busy either fighting the opponents in the room or trying to stop the ennemies outside from getting in to help her, and she laid on the floor like a wounded animal, defenseless against a powerful threat.

Heat overcame her. She was enraged. It was all her fault. If she hadn't forced them to stay secluded in the sick bay, they might have had... All was lost now, and she wasn't about to die writhing on the ground, her companions victims to the sky knights because of her. She grabbed the sky knight's foot before it made contact once again and twisted it with all her might. By the satisfying crunch and Jay's scream of pain, she knew she had succeeded. A small victory, but still, one small move in her favor. It was enough to give her the will to get up and fight.

Jay grabbed her arm, limping on one foot, anger distorting his face into a horrible mask.

"Not so fast, Miriam."

She was so surprised at having him know her name that she momentarily lost track of everything.

"I know you. I read your file."

The young woman had no idea what he was talking about. "File"? On her!?

"It said you were a decent fighter. I guess they were wrong."

That, she understood, and she was not going to let go. It was silly, and exactly what he wanted, but what that sky knight didn't know was that her anger made her whole. Complete. Stronger. It gave her strength. She grabbed her shield.

"A shield? Won't save you I'm afraid!"

He lunged, his double blades swimming in a terrible dance, trying to get a bite out of the Cyclonian. Miriam, fueled by her emotions, parried all his hits, some with more difficulty than others. Surprised at her resistance, Jay knew he needed to change tactics if he was going to win over this lioness. An examination of the room revealed his companions struggling against a red-headed tall man and a little kid to get inside. Wren and Lark were being attacked by a Welf, with dark brown fur and bared fangs. As Jay took the whole scene in, the sole thought on his mind was- Which one is the dearest to her? Which one will hurt the most?

Miriam noticed his look and felt her heart beat faster. Her hold on her short sword became strong to the point oif whitening her knuckles, and she viciously aimed for his temporarly unprotected side. In a swift move, he blocked her, a shocked expression on his face. She attacked again, her sword cutting into the flesh of his arm. With a yelp, he dropped one of his double blades. His arm was now bleeding profusely, and his broken leg forced him to back away from the young woman.

Pictures swarmed her mind. Jillian was laughing. Lyo was swishing his hair back in an arrogant gesture. Canem... Canem was smiling, giving her a thumbs up. All of them sneaking into her room, wishing her a happy seventeenth birthday with a homemade cake...

It was too much. Tears fell down her cheeks. Never was any of them getting hurt. Not while she still had strength. With a wild cry, she raised her sword one last time. The last picture she had before the agonizing scream were Jay's eyes, so green and surprised... afraid.

He screamed. Wren and Lark froze, unable to understand what happened. He was falling backward, his mouth slightly open. An inhuman yell came from his plummeting body, horrifying all of them to the bone. Down fell Aerrow's son, a short sword caught in his heart.

The metallic sound rang through the ship. For a second, none of them moved. All of them were statues... Terrible, terrified statues. Miriam was the first one to react. She dropped her shield, producing a ear-bursting sound. She dropped to her knees and stared to sob uncontrollably.

Wren and Lark were perturbed out of their minds. Lark started screaming, and Wren was shaking so hard, he looked as if he was about to collapse too.

"You killed him, you dirty Cyclonian!"

The screech aroused everyone back into consciousness.

Canem hit Lark and Wren in the stomach in a single blow. While both of them were instinctvely bowing with their breaths cut short, the Welf tapped their skulls with his heavy aluminium bow frame. They both rejoined their leader to the ground of the sick bay. Lyo and Jillian backed from the window, now secured and both of them came to Miriam's side, grabbing her under each armpit, dragging her up. Canem, temporarly in charge, forced the door open and fled out of the room, followed by his three teammates.

They hurried down the corridor, carrying the young woman, who was still in histerics. They were all silent, unaccepting what had just happened was real. The air was thick with danger and fear as they fled down the Condor, all of them aware of the two remaining opponents. They all tried to go back upon their steps and find the hangar where they had landed in. They all recalled going through a room filled with navigation instruments and the steering wheel. Which is why they were all relieved to find the same emplacement. The relief didn't last long.

Lyo was the first to see them. Their saviors, the last remaining true Storm Hawks, sprawled over the floor, bloodied masses under their old uniforms. He shuddered, staring at the corpses of Finn and Stork. The Merb and sharpshooter were each carrying their weapons. However, both of them had been stabbed in the back by exploding pieces of the blasted hull. He turned his face away and led Miriam and Jillian away from the bodies before any of them had the chance to catch side of them. Canem, however, knew Lyo's reaction was not luck. He followed the navigator's glance and froze. He softly howled. The pain was unbearable. The old men still had their eyes open, staring fixedly at where they believed their attackers would come from.

"Lyo, get Jillian and Miriam to the skimmer. I'll follow.", he ordered, his voice filled with a hint of a warning.

"I...I...", muttered Lyo

"Hurry.", demanded the Welf forcefully.

Lyo knew it was pointless to argue with Canem. Especially the new and dangerous Canem. He hurried to the hangar, pushing Jillian and Miriam along. The green-haired boy glared at him, knowing something was important and resenting being excluded. Lyo responded with a stronger push. Miriam was on her feet again, her eyes red, trembling. She let herself be led off to their escape route.

Canem walked over to their dead saviors. Softly, with two of his fingers, he pulled their eyelids down.

"You were true Storm Hawks. Up to the end.", he whispered.

With no last look behind his shoulder, he ran after his friends, rejoining them at the hangar, where a skimmer was waiting for them, their last hope of fleeing the sky knights. His furry clawed hands grabbing Jillian, he roughly disposed him in the co-pilot's seat. Lyo took the commands, giving the Welf a small headshake. Canem grabbed Miriam and held on to her waist as they flied out of the Condor. Holding her tightly so she wouldn't fall into the Wastelands, he noticed her shoulders shaking. He thought he heard sobs, but then again, his imagination ran wild today. After all, he had almost believed Miriam killed Emperor Aerrow's son.  
Almost.

The sobs continued the whole trip, as Miriam slumped in a shapeless form, holding on to Lyo and Canem as if they were her last hope. Jillian had one last look at the ship. With resolution, he turned around and grabbed Miriam's right hand. With a spasm of horror, he realized it was glutinous with blood.

:) :( :) :( :)


	7. Picking Up The Shards

I'd like to add a little note to the reader before we start our last chapter.

First off, I forgot to mention all along that Storm Hawks belongs to Nerd Corps, so all credits go to them.

Second off, thank you for sticking with this dark story for seven long chapters.

Lastly... As tradition goes, break a mirror and get 7 years of bad luck...

:) :( :) :( :)

"What's wrong, Junko? Are you crying, you poor baby?"

The sickeningly sweet voice rang through the cell, followed by cruel cackling.

"Leave... me... alone!"

The cackling stopped, but a smirk lingered on the Emperor's face.

"You know, I heard your son crashed into the Wastelands during practice."

The Wallop's heart stopped beating for a second.

"Egret... He... Crashed?"

"Are you dumb, Wallop? Or can you not understand plain Atmosian?"

"Egret... Egret... He... YOU LIE! YOU LIE! YOU ALWAYS LIE!"

The strong humanoid fought against his iron restraints, his rage giving him a wild beastly aspect.

"Emperor, you should probably...", warned one of the guards.

Aerrow, ignoring his goon's useless counsel, approached the struggling Wallop, a supercillious expression never leaving his face.

"He died, Junko. He crashed. He was a bloody mess when they found him.", he whispered into the humanoid's ears.

"LIES! LIES! LIES!"

The Wallop collapsed and kept on screaming, sobbing like a small child.

"Lock him away. I'm done with him.", dismissed Aerrow with an uninterested flicker of his hand.

The guards grabbed the chains holding him and roughly pushed him outside of the room. Before he left, Aerrow crooned to his back-

"Maybe I'm lying. Maybe I'm not. How do you know?"

The Wallop screamed one last time and threw himself against his restraints as hard as he could.

"I believed in you, Aerrow! I tried to free you from them!"

Aerrow smiled.

:) :( :) :( :)

Jillian smiled.

"Aaaahh... That's nice. Thank you."

The maid grinned back and poured some more lotion onto the boy's wounds.

"You've been so brave. You courageous little soldier." purred the serving woman.

Jillian's smile turned to a frown as he was once again being treated years younger than his level of intelligence.

The wooden door opened. A red-headed man came in, bearing a small package.

"So, Jillian, you got Canary to tend your wounds?", inquired Lyo.

"He sure did.", answered the healer in his stead.

"Uh... Dear lady, would you mind leaving me with my friend for a little while?", half-ordered the navigator with a charming grin. He knew no woman alive could resist that grin.

"Of course, sir. Whatever you want, sir.", Canary responded, blushing and curtsying more than necessary.

She hurried out, carrying with her the blue lotion. Her long red dress made a swishing sound against the soft carpet as she made her way out. Her short raven-haired head was visible for a minute after that, but disappeared as she quietly closed the door.

Jillian raised his eyebrows, trying to keep himself from laughing. Lyo smirked.

"Sir this, sir that... Well, it's nice to finally get some recognition!", he announced as he sat and leaned back into a wooden chair to Jillian's left hand.

"Yeah. Must be quite a change.", guessed Jillian.

"You said it, little guy. I bet ya this little lady knows nothin' about my stealer days.", declaimed Lyo.

A short silence followed, broken by the sound of rustling paper as Lyo toyed with his package.

"I wish they wouldn't treat us... you know... like heroes. I mean, Miriam did...", hesitated the child.

"Well, they can't really praise Miriam right now, can they?", rhethorically asked the red-headed young man.

"I... guess not. How is she?", questionned Jillian.

"Not much better. She keeps on having nightmares. She's... off somehow.", explained Lyo.

"They won't let me see her.", claimed the green-haired twelve-years old.

"It's not much of a sight.", agreed the navigator, bowing his head.

His brown eyes wandered over the room and its pictures. The maroon package was sitting on his lap, but he didn't look like he intended to do anything with it for the moment. His face was shadowed by an overgrown mesh of reddish hair.

"You know... That scream? After she killed the Emperor's son? About her being a murderous cyclonian?"

Jillian froze on his bed, his azure eyes wide open.

"That... that was Canem.", added the navigator, studying his friend's face.

"I know.", disclosed the small shape, curled up in a ball on the white linens.

"He's been off too.", revealed Lyo.

:) :( :) :( :)

Off. She was off. That was sure.

Blood. Red spots staining her hands. They were spreading, those awful spots, spreading up, up, up. All the way to her heart.

She screamed. Her yell echoed and was lost in the richly decorated room.

She was sweating profusely. Her breath came ragged, sporatic. The air seemed too hot, too heavy to take in. Her life was a pain, her very existance... broken.

She screamed again.

She sobbed, biting her pillow not to be heard. People avoided her enough as it was. She didn't them to know that every night, that same dream kept...

Tears fell down the tanned cheeks. The purple eyes were tired. Tired of weeping. They seemed to blister as salt water was drained from her body. How was it possible? To cry even when your eyes wouldn't let you?

She closed her eyelids. Darkness overcame her.

It was still dark when Canem made his way into the long corridor of the underground Cyclonian base, up to Miriam's room. He knocked three times, softly. Hearing no answer, he gently pushed the door open, taking in the scene behing it.

The bed linens were spread everywhere. The mattress was slightly out of place, almost falling out of the bed frame. The pillows were scattered across the room, as if the sleeper had thrown them at an imaginary menace.

Hidden by a fortress of covers was Miriam, eyes shut close, trembling and whimpering.

The Welf made his way to see her.

"Miriam, Miriam! Wake up!"

Canem shook her, arousing her into consciousness. Her purple eyes opened wide, like a cornered beast, mobile and fluttering in all directions like small exotic birds.

"I had a nightmare.", she croaked, her voice grave.

She had cried. Her cheeks were trailed with crusts of drying water.

"I know. So did I.", answered Canem.

He hugged her. She didn't fight against him. She just stayed still, unmoving.

"He tried to hurt us. You defended us."

"I killed a man.", she voiced, whispering.

She was shaking uncontrollably.

"I'm not strong. I'm not strong enough.", she yelped.

"Never say that. You always were the strongest of us all.", advocated Canem.

"No! You lie! I... It destroyed me. It's destroying me! I let all of you down!", she wailed.

He enlaced her tighter, his warm body comforting against her cold skin.

"You never let us down. Never.", he announced forcefully.

She sobbed on his shoulder, wetting his cyclonian uniform.

Suddenly, he got up. She stared at him, dazed. He took one of her hands and pulled her up.

"Get dressed. We're getting you some lunch.", he ordered.

His ancient childishness and playful attitude were gone. His cold navy eyes glared at her in silent reproach. He was a new Welf, hard and distant. And he was ordering her to get up and live again.

She went over to her cupboard and grabbed a female uniform. She walked by him and locked herself in the bathroom. When she came out, fully dressed and brushed, he was right where she had left him, his fangs parted in a thin smile.

"Ready?"

The tear tracks, she had forgotten to clean off. Hopefully, no one would notice.

:) :( :) :( :)

"Piper, no one will notice you know..."

The frail figure shuddered, slumped at the base of her iron bed. From her position she could see the metal bars holding the furniture to the ground. She could also see a pair of booted feet.

"No one will notice if you escape right now. Because no one cares about you anymore."

"Finn... Stork...", she whispered, in a mantra that kept her alive.

"They're dead.", bluntly announced the booted feet.

"You're lying. You're always lying. It's just some game to you... torturing us.", muttered Piper to herself.

"My son died too, you know. I am in a torturing mood."

The booted feet made their way to Piper's slumped form. The feet were followed by bended knees, and then a weathered face, dull red streaks still visible in the white hair.

"I didn't mean for this to happen Piper. They hypnotized me. With that crystal we found on Terra Urbanis."

"And you realize this now?"

"I... I knew this for a long time. But they were controlling me, Piper, pulling the strings."

"So you just cut the strings?"

"I killed the Scribe. Put him out of his misery."

She gasped, a small noise in the darkness surrounding them.

"You killed him? You fool."

:) :( :) :( :)

"Wallop Junko, you have been requested to present yourself upon the Council of Atmos on the charges of High Treason."

"The charges- your proposal for exile of the councillors on the charges of murder are considered unfounded and disturbing of the peace. Not content with your rebellious ideas, you went ahead and tried to stop the Emperor's ship towards Terra Urbanis. You dare openly accuse the council of holding the mind of the Emperor with a mindstone?"

"Your sentence- for the charges of high treason, you are being put in Terra Zartacla's special district. For life."

"I only wanted the best for the Sky Knight Kingdom!"

The councillors smirked. The head judge hit a small crystal hammer against a brass plate three times. The council was over. The Wallop was sentenced.

:) :( :) :( :)

"Miriam!"

"You're back!"

"Not too soon, we were gettin' mighty worried..."

They all grouped around, hugging her and laughing.

She smiled thinly, her purple eyes fighting back burning tears.

"Yes. I'm back guys."

The End.


End file.
